


get your arms around me, now we're goin down down down

by c3meterygirl



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3meterygirl/pseuds/c3meterygirl
Summary: Anonymous said:I want a fic where Manson gets hugs. He gets showered in them. Idc what the reason is he just needs hugs from somebody.





	get your arms around me, now we're goin down down down

Manson wasn’t quite sure why he was so depressed today. He just needed hugs. So he sat in the hotel room he was currently sharing with his bandmates and held up a messily-done homemade sign that read “FREE HUGS”, with his left hand, using the other one to nervously twirl a strand of bright red hair between two of his fingers. As stupid as this sounded when he really thought about it, Manson was kind of nervous to be hugged. He hadn’t gotten a hug since he was a small child, and he was starved for some non-sexual physical interaction.

Pogo was the first one to walk in. He read the sign, giggled a little bit, (but Manson didn’t take offense like he would have otherwise. Pogo laughed at everything.) and gave his band’s lead singer a hug. John 5 walked in next, and, being more the cuddly type than the others in the band, hugged Manson without hesitation. 

When Manson heard the hotel room’s door open a third time, he assumed it was Ginger, but when John moved his arm out of the way, Manson’s heart sank. “T… Trent?”, he stuttered, looking up at him like a lost puppy. He had thought that he and Trent were done forever… The older man chuckled, his eyes wandering to Manson’s sign. “May I?”

Flustered, Manson could only turn red and nod. The others giggled as Trent embraced him, but Manson didn’t really give a fuck what anyone thought. To him, Trent Reznor was the only thing in the universe that mattered.


End file.
